XS: Future Time, Two Decades Later
by Dumbjohn
Summary: Set 20 years into the future, what happens when Kimiko and Rai's daughter and her friends have to save the Earth from a new evil? Will Omi help? Read to find out more! Would like to write a longer summary, but can't because of the limited chars...
1. XS BEYOND in less than 700 words

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello dudes, it's another XS story by me! This story is a sequel to XS BEYOND, but you don't have to read it to understand this story. I'm now introducing you to a list of Xiaolin Showdown characters ****that are in the story, anything that happened to them during XS BEYOND will be written so you don't need to read the prequel (Man, I'm repeating myself…) Please note that other characters who appeared in XS BEYOND will have entries too.**

**Omi: **Omi finally discovered his parents, but they weren't what he expected. He was the result of an experiment to create the ultimate warrior, using the DNA of Dashi and a Beyonder. Beyonders were god like beings that exist outside our universe who tried to take over our world, the whole population of the planet was killed. After a tremendous final battle against Jack, Omi restored the universe and revived everyone who died, much to the disappointment of the Beyonders. But, this came at a cost. Omi is now imprisoned in a massive crystal of ice, never to be awakened due to his infinite power. Also, the Shen Gong Wu have mysteriously become inactive. The Beyonders are permanently imprisoned in their realm outside space and time.

**Raimundo: **Raimundo was killed with the whole human race to give power to the Beyonders, but he was revived afterwards. Raimundo is the strongest Xiaolin Warrior currently alive and has achieved master level like the others, but his powers shall never match the awesome might of Omi's. He married Kimiko when he became twenty; they now have a teenage daughter named Mitsuko.

**Kimiko: **The only human who didn't die when Omi battled for the planet, her true purpose in the climactic fight was to mate with whoever won out of Omi or Jack. Like the other dragons, she has achieved master rank and is extremely strong. She is a caring mother and everyone believes that Mitsuko is like her when she was a teenager all those years ago.

**Clay: **Clay was married, but he divorced after a very large argument with his wife he doesn't like to speak about. Clay now lives by himself with his son, Buck. Unlike Kimiko and Raimundo, he doesn't visit the temple very often to train with his son. Buck occasionally visits to train by himself at the temple with Mitsuko.

**Jack: **He finally discovered why he was evil since second grade; he had overheard his parents talking to each other about him being adopted. Jack suffered extreme depression during the end of XS BEYOND, these focussed his true powers. Jack discovered that he was actually a Beyonder incarnate, he was forced to battle Omi to see who would control the universe. Now he is a multibillionaire because he sold his technology, some people regard him as the kindest man in the world thanks to his efforts to reduce global warming and poverty. He has a son named Laster and is married to a fairly mysterious woman named Wendy, she seems eerily familiar…

**Dojo: **At the start of XS BEYOND, an unexpected turn of events occurred. It turned out that the friendly dragon who was with them was actually an evil impostor; the real Dojo was far more spectacular. Dojo is a Chinese phoenix, a variety of daemon. (Note: Daemon is a term used by me to describe any sentient supernatural being. An evil sentient supernatural being is called a Demon. Remember the spelling!). Unlike the impostor, the true Dojo is brave, serious and has an arsenal of powerful attacks. An eerie thing is that he and the impostor had a bizarrely similar voice. Luckily the impostor, Reid, was destroyed before he could unleash anymore terror.

**Fung: **Wheelchair bound master Fung is unable to fight, but he still gives extremely helpful advice to those who need it. Believe it or not, he is still fully capable of teaching people new moves. He is wondering who would be a perfect person to be the master of the temple after he's gone.


	2. Laster Arrives

"Twenty years ago, you came and saved the universe. It may have been a long time Omi, but I still remember you," Raimundo thought to himself.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked like the youngest out of all the monks at the temple, Raimundo was now 35, but had the appearance of a 20 year old. He still had a similar hairstyle, but he had grown a small goatee on his chin. He still wore similar Xiaolin robes to what he wore two decades ago. The wind warrior sat alone in the courtyard, staring up at the sky at the large object that hung in the distance ahead.

It was the massive ice crystal that Omi had imprisoned himself in, it was in the distance in a fixed position floating over Beijing in the night sky, the city where the climactic battle between him and the Beyonders had occurred. The greenish blue airborne iceberg looked like a massive Christmas decoration, like the star on top of the tree.

"It's nice to see that your enjoying our last few days here, we're going back to Japan after all," said a female voice.

It was Kimiko, still as young minded as she was 20 years ago, only in the body of a 33 year old. Her hair had grown longer; she had grown out of the habit of dying it so she could keep up with today's fashion, fashion didn't matter to her anymore. All that mattered was her husband and daughter, along with her friends she rarely saw.

Kimiko worked as one of the main supervisors for ST Corporation, Tohomiko electronics and Jack Spicer had made a deal, they were now one large company. Kimiko's father and Jack were the two leaders of the business, Toshiro dealt with electronics and toys while Jack invented robotics and more advanced technology. Currently, he and NASA were planning a mission to Mars, with passengers in suspended animation capsules that Jack had invented. There was little competition, the only competition they had was from Kentech, a not so well known but powerful company that created most of its technology for warfare.

"Honey, I'd like to see what Mitsuko thinks about Laster. He's still coming to visit isn't he?" Raimundo asked his wife.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that they will get on fine. The first time they met they were babies, dad and Jack have been so busy that they haven't had a chance to meet until now," Kimiko replied.

They both looked at the starry sky; Kimiko fixed her eyes on Omi's icy tomb as well. She sighed deeply.

"Master Fung said something about the youkai problem that's been happening here in China, for some reason the monsters from my country have been popping up all over here," she said afterwards.

"You mean those freaky Japanese ghosts? I wonder why they're so bothered about coming to such a quiet place," said Raimundo.

He heard a horrible sound in the distance, but this was a common noise. It was the sound of a youkai; they made a lot of noise during night, which was when they were most active. The odd cry was the calling of a Basan, a creature that was literally a chicken from hell.

"Come on, the area around the temple is really freaky now, we better get inside anyway," Kimiko yawned, heading back to their room.

Raimundo had one last glimpse of the giant ice crystal before he headed inside, he could only see it during night. It was completely transparent during daylight hours; planes had put markers on it to prevent them from bumping into it. People had landed on the crystal, but didn't actually go inside. Apparently there was an entrance to the inside located on the topmost spire, the tunnel went deep into the icy object. There was supposedly a chamber within where Omi slept, but nobody wanted to defile the icy palace where he was imprisoned.

Morning came swiftly; at about 9:10 Mitsuko awoke. She was a fairly short girl who wore clothes similar to the ones that Kimiko wore when she was her age, only Mitsuko kept with the same style for more than just one day. She kept her ordinary hair colour, black. Her eyes were green like her fathers however; she thought it was pretty cool to have eyes that were an uncommon colour. Unlike most of the girls in her class, she had no acne whatsoever. Mitsuko was about fifteen, but she was the youngest in her class.

Buck slept in a room next to her, being Clay's son; he wore his father's hat. But that was kind of where the similarity to his father ended, he was short and inherited most characteristics from his mother. He had brown hair and blue eyes; he also had a lot of freckles. Buck was about thirteen, he wore a light blue shirt and jeans with a red handkerchief like Clay did when he was a teenager. Clay was at the ranch back in Texas; Buck was playing a visit for a short while. People at school often teased him because his name was Buck, and the coincidence that his front two teeth stuck out a bit.

"I'm looking forwards for this Laster guy to come, we haven't seen each other since we were one year olds," Mitsuko said to Buck.

"I wonder what he is like, I'd like to have more friends than just you and some of the boys at school," said Buck.

Master Fung was in the garden, he still enjoyed it, even though his old body had weakened. Dojo the phoenix sat on one of the handles of his wheel chair, though an immortal daemon, Dojo had changed appearance. He still had his original green and yellow feathers, but now he had the colour red added to his plumage. His tail feathers had grown longer too, he looked a lot like a peacock.

"Ah, Mitsuko, Buck. Raimundo and Kimiko are waiting in the main hall, Laster is there too. It may be a good idea to help unpack his bags," the wise master said when Mitsuko and Buck entered the garden.

"Thanks master, we'll help him strait away," Buck exclaimed, he was always ready to help someone.

The two teenagers ran into the main hall, they couldn't wait to see what Laster looked like now. Mitsuko had photos of him and her together when they were babies, but everyone knows how much a baby changes, even in the first two years of life.

"Morning sweetie, Laster has just arrived!" beamed Kimiko as her daughter and Buck entered the room.

Laster was a lot like his father when he was young, he had vivid red hair, but it was flat and neatly combed. One half of his fringe covered his eye, Mitsuko had seen a lot of boys with this look. Was that makeup he was wearing under his eyes? His tank top was a deep red, the pants he wore were jet black. The buckle on his belt was in the shape of an eagle, he wore sandals with socks. Two large suitcases were behind him, though they were large he could carry them himself. Laster had a muscular physique, he was aged sixteen and probably did a lot of sport at his school.

"Umm…Hi," Mitsuko said, sheepishly.

Laster noticed her and made eye contact, he smiled.

"Hello, pleased to meet you."

Mitsuko did not like the look of this character; his voice was fairly monotone and lacked emotion. Still, Mitsuko knew that she should never judge a book by its cover.

"Shall we go outside? It's a nice sunny day today," she asked Laster.

The boy looked unsure about the question.

"I have some holiday homework to do, can we go later?" he asked.

"But the holidays haven't ended yet! Could you do it later maybe?" Mitsuko questioned.

Laster sighed; it became apparent to Mitsuko that this boy liked his academic work.

"Okay, I do have all summer to complete it, but after we've gone out I would like to crack on with it," he said.


	3. The Mysterious Cave

**Thanks for the 3 ****reviews; I like it when I get more reviews than the number of chapters in my stories! So here is the next chapter, keep reading okay?**

* * *

The three young people walked out of the temple, they were now on the stony path that leads into the mountains. There was bamboo growing around them, there was also a small stream with dragonflies. Mitsuko and Buck enjoyed being outside, but Laster showed little interest in the fresh air.

"Can we go back inside now?" Laster questioned.

"No, we've only been out for five minutes!" replied Mitsuko.

They continued to walk along the path; they were heading into a bamboo thicket. The tall plants, that were actually a type of grass, loomed over them. The three people had nothing to fear, youkai were mostly active at night. The odd cricket and lizard could bee seen darting across the path every so often, disappearing in and out of the bamboo.

"If the vegetation gets a bit too thick, I can cut it with this!" said Buck.

In his right hand he held a strange object, it was golden and it was some sort of stick or weapon. Laster was intrigued by it; Buck's item resembled a boomerang. The young cowboy put the item back into his pocket, the shiny reflective surface of it faded from sight.

"Was that a Wudai weapon?" asked Laster.

"Oh, you must've heard about them from your dad. Your father was always after these things, they're a lot similar to Shen Gong Wu," explained Mitsuko.

Buck noticed that Laster was interested with his mythical item so he took it out of his pocket.

"This is the Big Bang Meteorang, my papa used it to fight evil all those years ago, he passed it on to me," explained Buck.

There came a sudden rustling sound, there was an animal moving in the bamboo thicket. Finally the creature emerged, the three youngsters gasped. The creature resembled a thick stick of bamboo, green and about three inches thick. From the bottom of the stick were two arms it used as legs, these appendages ended in long fingers. The plant like creature had two eyes near the bottom, they glowed yellow. It became apparent that this entity was a youkai.

"Mannentake, they're creatures that look like bamboo. Humans can be drained of energy if they are touched by it, they normally travel in…"

Three more of the plant like monsters arrived from out of the thicket.

"…packs," continued Mitsuko.

Buck held his magic boomerang out, it separated into many blades. Laster stood back as he saw his two new friends attack the creatures, Mitsuko used her martial arts while Buck used his deadly weapon. The Mannentake had been sliced to pieces; their individual segments lay on the ground around the three youngsters.

"What exactly were those men in…whatever you called them?" Laster asked the daughter of Raimundo.

"Youkai, in other words monsters. What I don't understand is why they were out in daylight," Mitsuko answered.

Buck looked nervy.

"Do you think we should go back?" he questioned.

"I think it would be best if we find out why these monsters are coming out at daytime," replied the strong girl.

They continued to walk, despite the fact that it was a peaceful day; there was a slight menacing feel to it with all the active youkai. The trails through the thicket of bamboo lead them to an entrance of a cave; it had many small statues and icons similar to the ones at the temple. Mitsuko walked closer to one of the statues and touched its head; she then looked at the entrance of the cave.

"Strange…I've never been here before…" she whispered.

"Maybe the cave is summoning all these youkai critters, it would be a good idea to look inside," Buck explained.

Laster looked over his shoulder and shouted, there were more strange creatures that were youkai. Two of the creatures looked the same, at first they resembled old fashioned Chinese umbrellas. They had a single eye and the handle had evolved into some sort of leg, they each had a long ghastly tongue.

The second creature was unique, it was roughly humanoid. But it had no clothes, it was like a doll of pink flesh that stood three feet high. It was covered in dozens of eyes, all blinking and looking around independently.

"Hyakume! A monster with a hundred eyes that it can throw at enemies. Karakasa Obake, the spirits of old parasols!" shouted Mitsuko, standing guard.

Laster stood well behind his two companions.

"I'll leave this to you," he whispered as his friends charged into battle.

Buck dodged the stream of eyes thrown at him from the Hyakume; Mitsuko was busy fighting the two umbrellas like fiends as they tried to claw at her with the sharp nails on their feet.

"Take this!" she shouted, smashing them both with one punch.

With a throw of the Big Bang Meteorang, the Hyakume was cut to pieces. The two fighters rejoined Laster, the three of them headed into the mysterious cavern.

"Laster, I think its best that you stay a little bit behind, we don't want you to get hurt!" Buck whispered as they walked through the labyrinthine cave.

They heard the sound of other people walking about in the cave; the air was filled with the ghostly wisps of Hitodama, ghost creatures that caused no harm to people if you left them alone. Mitsuko shouted to see if anyone would answer, the sound of her voice only made the footprints sound louder and faster.

"There's someone coming!" exclaimed Laster, pointing ahead.

A hunched figure walked from out of the darkness, at first they believed it was an ordinary human. It made no sound except footsteps, it didn't breathe at all. Then in horror they saw what the creature was.

"That's no youkai…" gasped Mitsuko.

The creature was humanoid, but its arms were only short stumps as if they had been amputated. The creature wore a mask that concealed its face behind silver mesh, the armor that its body was encased in was blue and silver. Skin that was exposed on the tips of its stumps and on its waist resembled pale brown leather, the creature tiptoed quickly towards them. It was not long before the three friends realized that there were around four creatures in the cave with them.

"What are they?" Buck asked, these creatures disturbed him.

The four creatures pointed their stumps at them, the stumps became small machine guns. These creatures were augmented with technology, this meant they were the product of man. Mitsuko and Buck managed to dispatch one creature, but the three that remained pounced on Laster.

"Ah! Help me!" he screamed.

"We're coming partner!" shouted Buck.

The two fighters killed another one of the monsters, but the two that were now tormenting Laster had him pinned to the ground. Laster screamed in pain as they beat him, Mitsuko and Buck were about to save him when they heard a voice.

"You might want to close your eyes."

A blonde haired girl walked up to them, she was about Mitsuko's age. She appeared strange because she wore classical Lolita fashion, completely black like the night. She looked like a life sized Victorian doll; her face had a very blank expression on it. She didn't appear as defenseless when Mitsuko and Buck took a look at what she was holding; it was some sort of weapon. Its hilt was about twenty centimeters, the blade extended some forty centimeters from the hilt before curving into a slight crescent shape for another fifteen centimeters. The metal it was made from was golden, but there was a glowing aura emanating from the strange sword.

"Who are you?" questioned Mitsuko.


	4. Restored

**I'm on a roll here! Anyway, when I write in italics, it means a character is speaking in another l****anguage and is being translated to the readers.**

* * *

Laster woke up, he found himself lying on a stretcher and being taken through the corridors of hospital, the lights above were very bright. Though he was barely awake, he saw that there were four surgeons running alongside him. He managed to make out what they were saying, after he realized that he was wearing a breath mask and was blind in one eye.

"He has a skull fracture to the left side of his forehead; there may be some brain damage."

"Also he has a few broken ribs and internal bleeding."

"His eye, its…look what's happened to his left arm, they've literally…"

At this point Laster fell asleep again; he didn't want to hear the doctors talking about his injuries.

Buck and Mitsuko waited in the waiting room; Raimundo and Kimiko were sitting next to them. Mitsuko worried that her parents would be angry at her, but most of all she worried about Laster. She stared at the clock, minutes felt like hours to her. She wanted the operation to be over with quickly, but she also wanted it to be done slowly so more repairs could be performed on any newly discovered injuries. Soon, fearing Laster's condition tired her out, it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

"Your friend is all better now," said a nurse who woke Mitsuko up, already Buck and her parents were on their feet, ready to be taken to see Laster.

He sat on his hospital bed; he looked as good as new, there were no visible injuries whatsoever. He sat next to a woman with auburn hair; it was long and stopped halfway down her back. The suit she wore was lilac in colour; it resembled a woman's tailored suit from the nineteen thirties. This woman was Laster's caring but busy mother, Wendy. She worked as a secretary for her husband who loved his family very much, Jack Spicer.

"Hello Laster, Hello Mrs. Spicer," droned Mitsuko, now she knew her friend was okay; she only feared her parent's anger.

Mitsuko walked a little bit closer towards Laster, he was smiling slightly. He lifted up his left arm to show Mitsuko, she smiled when she saw it. Just before the mysterious girl had told her to close her eyes back inside the cave, Mitsuko had seen that Laster's arm had been mutilated; now it was fully healed somehow.

"It's robotic," he said.

"Really?" gasped Mitsuko.

She touched it slightly, and then she held it. She was amazed by the technology that her grandfather, Toshiro, could produce. It was a robotic arm, yet it felt soft and warm like the arm of a human. Laster than surprised Mitsuko by rotating it 360 degrees, she jumped back in fright. Buck came in for a closer look while Wendy glared at her son; it was rude of him to frighten a girl.

"Jack has assessed what Mitsuko said earlier about the creatures that attacked him, he'd like to see you and your wife privately before explaining it to the kids," Wendy said to Raimundo, he nodded and walked with his wife out of the room with Wendy leading them.

Buck and Mitsuko sat on the bed with Laster; both were amazed at his new arm.

"So are there any other changes to your body?" questioned Buck, eager to know more about the cyborg.

Laster put his index finger on the left side of his forehead.

"My brain was damaged; the damaged area had been replaced with a powerful computer. I can access the internet with my mind, I can also do this," said Laster, holding out his robotic arm.

A barrel of a gun was produced from his wrist; the robotic arm was capable of defending Laster against people who wanted to harm him. The gun went back inside his arm and he put his hand to his chest.

"The doctors also gave me a reinforced ribcage, it has titanium to stop me from getting anymore broken ribs," he explained.

A man came into the room, it was Jack. He was a tall muscular man who wore a blue business suit; his hair had darkened over the years and was now a deep reddish brown colour. He had a moustache and bristly whiskers on his chin; in his jacket pocket he had a device that worked as a phone and a computer.

"There is something I'd like to tell you about the creatures that you encountered in the cave, I have seen them before," he said to the youngsters.

"What were they then?" asked Buck.

Jack closed his eyes and remembered some information from his past.

"Before I established this company, I had to take my inventions to a meeting to see if they were worthy for me to earn money. There were other scientists and inventors there who each had marvellous inventions, a lot of them earned a lot of money for them. But there was one man, Cecil McGuire, whose invention appalled us all. He called it 'The next generation of soldier, a continuation of evolution'. The creature that he showed us was ghastly, a bioengineered creature that had been heavily upgraded with many cybernetic implants. We were horrified when the creature died a few minutes after he displayed it to us, at this point we sent him out and explained to him that his creations were unethical. He vowed to have revenge, just before he looked up at the ice crystal that Omi was imprisoned in. Despite the fact that we said his inventions were cruel, he set up a small company in the centre of Tokyo. The company says that they are developing cosmetics, but by your encounter with the creatures I think that they are still creating his horrible inventions."

Mitsuko, Laster and Buck thought Cecil sounded like a suitable villain.

"So what are we going to do? Does this guy have any plans, dad?" Laster questioned.

"I don't know, but they were in that cave for a reason. Twenty years ago, Omi left Raimundo with the Shimo Staff and Kaijin Charm. The two artefacts were placed inside that cave for safe keeping, as a shrine for Omi. I have a feeling that Cecil may want those items because they may be some sort of key to awaken Omi, I think you need to go to the headquarters of Cecil's company to stop him from getting to the centre of the ice crystal," Jack answered his son.

Mitsuko was given an odd device by Jack; the item resembled a small silver keypad that strapped to her right arm. There was a small computer screen that displayed information on the people around her.

"Hey, what does this thing do?" she asked.

"That's an important device that you should use, your adventures will get dangerous now. It can dispense a team of tiny nano bots that heal your friend's wounds if they are hurt, but it requires chi in order to use them. There's even a function that cures venom and brings people back to their senses if they are knocked out," Jack explained.

Buck realized the danger of the mission.

"So are we just gonna mosey on down to the headquarters and sneak in to stop them from getting to Omi?" asked Buck.

Jack nodded.

"I'll take you there in my private jet; the other older monks will be at the temple. For some reason the youkai are acting crazy and trying to break in," he said.

Soon they were in the air, flying over the ocean in Jack's jet. The craft was similar to the design of one of his evil inventions that he made when he was a teenager, only now it was being used for a good purpose with a new white and black colour scheme. The jet could fly to places in only a matter of minutes, it could also land anywhere it could. Mitsuko, Buck and Laster were the only ones inside, the craft piloted itself.

"Here we are, Tokyo, my home city!" exclaimed Mitsuko as they landed in an ordinary car park.

A policeman soon spotted the craft landing; he ran towards them and started to tell them off.

"_What are you doing here, landing this jet? You are children, you cannot drive ships!" _shouted the policeman.

Laster showed the law enforcer his ID card, it displayed that he was the son of Jack Spicer.

"_It is okay. Only here for a while. Thank you," _explained Laster, his Japanese was not so good.

The policeman bowed and let them go on their way; they headed towards a street corner. People were all around them, they didn't seem to notice the three youngsters. A giant skyscraper loomed over them; it looked like it had about fifty floors. The building displayed the name of the company; Guireco.

"How are we supposed to get inside, we probably can't just sneak past," said Mitsuko.

Laster had a blank expression on his face, he was searching the internet with his mind. He then returned to his normal expression, he pointed to the entrance of a dark alleyway.

"Through there is a manhole, we can access the secret entrance through the sewers," Laster answered.

"Whoa, you're pretty good at hacking! Let's go!" exclaimed Buck.

Mitsuko cringed at the thought of walking through a sewer.

"Okay…as long as we'll get to the secret entrance as quick as we can!" she said.


	5. Horrors Of Guireco

The sewer was a damp, dark and nasty place to be. It was dimly lit from the light of Mitsuko's wrist computer; there were no disturbing sights yet. There were a few squeaks from rats that were navigating the tunnels, also the occasional splashing sound that they didn't want to think about. They walked past a dead rat; it was bloated and infested with maggots. As soon as they saw it, they looked away from its ghastly appearance and moved onwards.

"I can see in the dark, my new eye gives me perfect night vision," Laster whispered.

Mitsuko walked behind Buck, she thought that it was best for the two boys to go ahead first. Laster gasped as he saw the secret entrance to the Guireco headquarters, the reaction to his finding made Mitsuko jump. She then noticed that Laster was signalling her to go to the front, she obeyed him and stood in front of the door.

"What do you want me to do?" questioned Mitsuko.

"Open the door, your new device can pick locks you know," Laster replied.

She extended a cable from her device; the end of the extension was inserted into the lock of the door. There were a few clicks, the door became unlocked and they stepped inside. They were greeted by the sight of a grey room of concrete and steel, there were a few computers that did not work. On the wall was a diagram displaying the floors of the building, they were currently on floor -8.

"Looks like this floor has been abandoned," Buck whispered.

"Keep moving, we don't want to get caught," Laster said softly.

The party of three moved in, the lights above their head were flickering. Some of the computer screens appeared smashed; who or what caused the damage was unknown. They spied a set of stairs that lead to floor -7, but before they climbed the stairway they paid attention to a sign that hung just at the foot of the stairs.

"Caution; floors -7 to -2 are dangerous. Please make sure you are armed before entering these floors," said Buck, reading the sign.

"Armed? The danger must be serious if it requires you to use weapons on these floors…" Laster whispered.

"Can we just get on with it, I don't want to think what lurks down here!" whispered Mitsuko, shivering with fright.

Up the stairs they went, their steps echoing as they climbed. Soon, they were on an almost identical floor. It didn't take long for Laster to notice the glass tanks against one wall of the room, the machines attached to them were damaged in a similar way to the computers on the floor bellow. He walked up to one tank; he let out a small gasp of terror.

A creature was still inside the tank, dead but still terrifying. It had large, milky white eyes and wrinkly pink skin. It only had nostrils; its head was mostly dominated by a large mouth with sharp yellow fangs. There was a look of pain on its disgusting face; it was as if it had died in the worst way possible. Its body was like that of a young chick, hairless with pathetic wing like appendages. This creature was one of the failed experiments; Laster noticed that all the tanks were filled with these dead creatures.

"Hey, two are empty," whispered Buck.

The three focussed their attention on the empty tanks; they wondered why they were not occupied by a monster. Then, Mitsuko squealed, pointing up at the ceiling.

"I know why!" she shrieked.

There were many creatures on the ceiling, they were very much alive. They dropped down, teeth chattering. The nearest one extended its ghastly neck and sniffed the air in front of the party.

"Run!" shouted Laster.

Running to the stairs that went up to floor -6 they managed to escape the creatures, but they still knew that they were not safe from them. Buck spied an elevator that they were near to.

"We can go up there, it's too risky to take the stairs!" he said.

There was a sign on the elevator door; Laster began to read what it said.

"Out of order, please use stairs. Oh heck, let's take it anyway! We climb up the elevator shaft!" he shouted.

Using the mighty strength of his new arm he tore the doors open, they saw the top of the elevator. Cables stretched up from the elevator, they would use them to climb and access the upper floors that were free of the defective experiments. As they stepped onto the elevator, it suddenly dropped a few floors. As they descended, the walls appeared to look more organic. Soon, to their horror, the team discovered that the walls of the shaft were riddled with red veins.

"This must be the reason the elevator is out of order, there's something living here!" exclaimed Laster.

Suddenly, two spindly legs stretched over the side of the elevator. Mitsuko screamed loudly as the creature revealed itself; it was like a deformed spider. It was fairly obvious that the creature had somehow evolved from one of the creatures they met; it was covered in deformed eyes and mouths. Its bloated abdomen secreted a thick green liquid; the three friends stepped back in horror.

"Okay, looks like we'll have to defeat this freak!" said Mitsuko, getting her device ready.

"I'm in!" added Laster; the gun appeared from the wrist of his robotic arm.

"Here we go!" shouted Buck, getting out his Big Bang Meteorang.

The creature roared and crawled up the wall of the elevator shaft, Laster and Buck fired at it with their long range weapons. It shrieked and temporarily lost its grip, it stopped itself from falling by gripping to the two opposite walls of the shaft. Its soft underbelly was now in view, Mitsuko jumped high into the air. With one mighty punch, her hand pierced the beast's skin and snapped its spine. The creature fell on top of them, but they were unharmed because they went through the hole in the centre.

"Now then, lets resume the climb," she said, smiling to her friends.


	6. Trapped

**I was thinking that Mitsuko's device needs a name, and so does Laster's robotic arm. It'll sou****nd cooler; it'll be easier if they all had names. I'll be calling Laster's arm 'Zeruel' meaning 'Arm of God', Mitsuko's device will be called 'T-Vice', the T standing for Tohomiko. Anyways, read on faithful readers!**

* * *

They finally emerged on the ground floor after they came out of the elevator; the three youngsters climbed the stairs to get there. Laster knew that they would not be able to walk through unnoticed so easily, a similar thought was in the minds of Mitsuko and Buck too.

"We're behind the scanners anyway, those machines scan people to see if their members of the company. We'll be able to sneak past the guards when they're not looking, across the hallway there should be a working elevator," Laster whispered, gaining this information by hacking the internet with his mind.

The guards wore black business suits; they all had short black hair and dark shades. They each carried walkie-talkies, there were probably guns concealed in their jackets. Laster and Mitsuko were ahead, Buck followed behind. The guards ignored them, believing that they were the children of one of the employees. Mitsuko and her friends managed to find the elevator; they took it to the highest floor that it went to.

"This elevator doesn't go all the way to the top few floors, those floors must be where they keep the top secret stuff," whispered Laster.

"They might have some sort of jet up there too, they'll be using it to get to Omi," added Mitsuko.

With a ding, the doors opened and let them enter floor 41. This floor was just a lonely café, it was closed. There were a lot of windows that gave people a good view of the city bellow; it looked like the place had recently been cleaned.

"Looks like there's no way to the top floors," Buck said, walking out of the elevator with his comrades.

Laster tried hacking with his brain, but the systems prevented him from doing so. Mitsuko looked around the room, seeing if she could find a secret entrance. Buck sighed loudly; he thought that there would be no way to stop the evil company from getting to Omi.

"Wait, look at this," whispered Mitsuko.

They all crowded around her, she had found the outline of a hidden door just beside a vending machine. The door could not be opened; they had to think of a way to get through.

"Mitsuko, maybe you can use your nano bots to open the door," said Laster.

"Go on, give it a try!" Buck added.

With a press of a button on her T-Vice, a small silver cloud was summoned. The microscopic machines that made up the cloud seeped into the minute cracks of the secret door. With a silent click, the doors opened and revealed a dark staircase inside.

"Good, let's go!" Mitsuko said.

At the top of the staircase was a dark room, lit only by the blue glow of the computer monitors. There were a few glass tanks, large enough to fit a human inside. Laster looked at one of the tanks, inside was a foetus of a human. It was wired to the bottom of the tank with an artificial umbilical cord; he noticed that the imperfect creature had metallic components inside its semi transparent body.

"I bet they're growing more of those monsters…" whispered Laster, seeing that the other tanks had similar organisms growing inside.

Buck turned on the lights, taking Laster and Mitsuko by surprise. The whole room was illuminated now, revealing the room's true size. There were hundreds and hundreds of tanks with embryos inside, in the centre of the massive room was a larger tank that was covered with frost.

"Hey, that looks different…" Buck said.

"Buck! Don't do something stupid like that again, we could've been caught!" hissed Mitsuko.

Laster approached the biggest tank; inside he saw the silhouette of a man. The being was naked and muscular; the man had long black hair as well. The frozen glass made it hard for Laster to see the other features of the man, but the cyborg teenager knew who the man was.

"Chase Young…" he gasped.

Mitsuko looked at the tank as well, she knew about the evil warrior. She knew that he was very powerful; he had successfully bought Omi to the dark side.

"Is he dead?" asked the daughter of Kimiko.

Laster looked closely; he noticed that the warrior's chest was moving. He was breathing still, he realized what the warrior was doing their.

"Come round this side," said Jack's son, moving around to the back of the tank.

Mitsuko gasped as she saw the warrior's back, Chase's backbone was exposed.

"What the…" she spluttered.

"They must be using him for DNA, now all they need is Omi's DNA and they'll have an unstoppable army," Laster explained.

Buck walked towards the far end of the room; there was another entrance to yet another set of stairs.

"We need to get to the top, we'll be able to catch them if we hurry," he said.

His two comrades followed, they took the next set of stairs. As they reached the next floor, Mitsuko gasped. The members of Guireco were standing there, being lead by a scientist in a white coat.

The scientist was a middle aged man with a heavy brow ridge; his hear was a startling white. His thick framed glasses allowed his small blue eyes to see, he carried a cane with a silver handle. Behind him were about ten men, three of which caught Mitsuko and her friend's attention.

The first interesting character had white hair too, but this man had a long ponytail. His features were a lot like the scientist's, he wore no glasses. The suit he wore was a generic black business suit; they noticed that he carried a katana.

Secondly, the man to his right was a tall and muscular character. He had short blonde hair and shades; on his hands he wore black fingerless gloves. The three youths couldn't help noticing that this man carried a machine gun; he also wore combat boots instead of shoes.

Finally, the third man wore the clothes of a ninja. He was fairly short compared to the other men, but he looked the most dangerous. Instead of carrying one katana, he carried two.

The eleven people left the room; the three teenagers now had the chance to sneak into the room. This room was similar to the last one, only one massive tank occupied it. The liquid inside resembled urine, this fluid was possibly nutrient rich so it could feed the large creature inside. They could just make out the silhouette of a six legged monstrosity inside; Mitsuko didn't want to have a look at it.

"Beauty, isn't she?" chuckled a voice.

Laster saw who was talking, it was the ninja. This man had stayed behind, probably to guard the room.

"Who are you? What the heck is this thing?" Laster questioned the man.

The ninja leapt down so he was standing in front of Mitsuko and her two friends, he kept one of his hands on the hilt of one of his swords.

"My name is Melvin; this creature is a Bio Tank prototype. The sad part is this creature is a failed experiment. The good part is that it was kept here to stop you from preventing us from getting to Omi; we knew that Spicer and his associates would be here soon enough to try and foil our plans!" explained the ninja.

With the blink of an eye, he ran over to the console beside the tank. Melvin pressed a button, with a rumble; the creature within the tank began to stir.

"Bastard…" growled Laster.

Melvin disappeared, leaving the three youngsters behind to do battle with the Bio Tank.


	7. Helicopter Escape

With a loud growl, the creature broke free of its tank. The sickly yellow fluid flooded the room; the three youngsters were up to their shins in the liquid. Laster gasped as he saw the Bio Tank's appearance.

"That creature, it looks like a…"

The beast had a greenish brown exoskeleton; its six appendages were well jointed. Its single yellow eye gazed at them; the other eye was encrusted with odd barnacle like growths. Similar growths ran down its spine, on its skeletal tail were a few anemone like structures. Its mouth was wide and dripping with foul saliva, it had many razor sharp teeth. Two under developed wings sprouted from its back, they resembled the wings of a bat. There was a machine gun fixed to the bottom of its lower jaw, its metal chest looked like a missile launcher.

"Yeah, it looks like a dragon," gasped Mitsuko.

**

* * *

Dragon: **In XS BEYOND it was discovered that these reptilian tyrants were the most evil of all creatures; in fact some members were evil enough to be foul demons. There is no such thing as a good dragon or a neutral one; the Xiaolin team had to learn this the hard way when Reid abandoned them. Legend says that they were created for one thing; to be slaughtered by humans in the most painful ways possible. All animals are born to be free, but the dragons are born to do evil and then die.

* * *

The Bio Tank roared and the three teens got into their fighting positions, they were ready to battle the bio engineered dragon. 

"Since all these things of Guireco are made from Chase Young, they have his tainted dragon DNA!" exclaimed Buck.

With a click, the monster readied its machine gun. Laster jumped and grabbed hold of Mitsuko, the two teens were sent rolling across the floor. The Bio Tank's deadly bullets missed them; Laster had saved Mitsuko's life.

"Are you alright?" Laster questioned.

Mitsuko was shaken and only answered with a quick nod; the two fixed their eyes on the dragon like creation.

"Well, its like when our tractor went a little bit haywire, hit the darn thing until it breaks!" shouted Buck.

He tossed his mystic boomerang at the creature; it caused a small gash to appear on the side of the neck. The Bio Tank retaliated and fired a round of missiles, Laster and Mitsuko were injured but Buck managed to destroy the missiles that were aimed at him with his fists.

"Hold still, I'll heal us!" said Mitsuko, pressing a button on the T-Vice.

A cloud of nano bots circled around Laster and Mitsuko, instantly healing all wounds and erasing all signs of damage.

"Well, I saved your life, now you've saved mine. We're even I guess," Laster smiled, Mitsuko blushed.

Laster held Zeruel high into the air; he revealed his built in gun. A flurry of bullets was sent towards the Bio Tank, they seemed to do very little harm to the ferocious beast. The gun retracted back into Laster's wrist, he assumed his fighting stance.

"Well, if my bullets don't work my fist will!" he shouted, charging towards the beast.

At first, Buck and Mitsuko thought he was a madman. But, when the blow was dealt, they saw that their friend was perfectly sane. A crater appeared on the monster's chest, with a scream it burst open. Mechanical components and strings of gore shot everywhere, its missile launching chest had been damaged and useless.

"Yee ha! You managed to get rid of his missile technique!" Buck exclaimed.

"Look out!" Mitsuko yelled.

The monster retaliated once again, lashing out at Laster with its sharp claws. The brave boy was sent sliding; Mitsuko got him back to his feet.

"Hey, look!" he panted, pointing at the Bio Tank's reptilian tail.

They noticed that the creature's tail was actually some sort of thick power cable, it was plugged into the back wall of the tank, attached to a computer.

"I see! If we break its life support, we've won!" Buck said.

"Okay, aim for the cable!" shouted Mitsuko.

Buck and Laster went for the tail of the beast while Mitsuko distracted the hellish creation; it seemed to not notice the two boys who were attempting to end its pitiful existence. When it did realize, it was far too late. The Big Bang Meteorang and Laster's bionic karate chop managed to finally sever the cable of the monster, its strange artificial blood oozed everywhere.

"Yeah, you did it!" Mitsuko cheered.

The Bio Tank gurgled as its limbs dropped off; its whole cellular structure was collapsing. Before it got too messy, Laster and Mitsuko forced open the doors and the party escaped the room.

"Quick, if we run faster we'll be able to get to them before they take off!" puffed Laster, leading them up the stairs.

The cool night air met their skin as they reached the very top of the building; the deafening sound of helicopter blades was in the air. To the party's dismay they saw the helicopter containing the scientist and his accomplices take off, the gigantic floating ice crystal was clearly visible and they were heading strait for it.

"Son of a…" growled Buck, clenching his fists as the helicopter moved further and further away from them.

Mitsuko noticed something to their right hand side, two helicopters were parked there. Laster and Buck had noticed them strait away, but continued to curse at the light of the shining ice crystal.

"Don't worry, we'll get them!" chuckled Mitsuko.

Buck gasped.

"Mitsuko, you can't!" he shouted.

The quirky girl smiled, she was the daughter of Raimundo and Kimiko after all.

"Remember? My grandpa makes the world's realistic video games; I've played 'em all! One of my favourites was the planet's most realistic helicopter flight simulator!" she explained to the farm boy.

Laster smiled slightly, he knew that Mitsuko was confident with her idea.

"Okay, but if we crash, you'll be sorry," grunted Buck.

"Buck, if it wasn't for Mr. Tohomiko's technology and my Dad's skills, I'd be dead. I'm pretty confident that this helicopter sim she's been playing on is like the real thing, don't worry," explained Laster.

Mitsuko quickly glimpsed at Laster and smiled, but her embarrassment stopped her from properly making eye contact.

"Okay, let's go after those creeps!" she shouted as the three of them ran to the nearest vehicle.


	8. In The Icy Tomb

Mitsuko sat at the controls of the helicopter, although it was a special Guireco vehicle, its controls were extremely similar to the controls of the simulators she had tested. Buck and Laster sat in the other unoccupied seats; Laster was in the front with Mitsuko as he was not frightened by their high altitude. The helicopter they pursued was quite far ahead, but they knew that they were going to make it to the gigantic ice crystal.

"I'm a little bit shaky, but I think I'll easily get us there as long as nothing interrupts us," explained Mitsuko.

"You spoke too soon…" Laster gasped as he saw what was happening in front of them.

The helicopter ahead started to produce three little black specks, as they got closer to these odd objects they found out what they were. They were cybernetic creatures that were roughly the same shape and size of an American football; they had a single red glowing eye. As the drones approached their target, they unfurled a collection of sharp objects and tools.

"Buck, stop them from getting to us!" Mitsuko yelled to the back seats of the helicopter.

The Texan boy nodded and opened the door to the helicopter, the air sucked out all the dust and loose objects from the inside of the vehicle. With his Big Bang Meteorang shining in the moonlight, he threw it at the new enemies. The boomerang swirled and dived, managing to destroy two of the half metal half flesh creatures.

"There's still one more, but where is it?" whispered Laster.

Without a warning, there was a scream. The final drone smashed through the windscreen, frightening Mitsuko and causing the helicopter to briefly spin out of control.

"I've got it Laster!" shouted Buck as he used the boomerang as a dagger, piercing the creature's metallic but weak shell.

The three party members sighed, Mitsuko regained control of the helicopter. They were too determined, so they didn't bother to remove the creature's body from the front of the vehicle.

"Okay, now to try and land this thing…" whispered Mitsuko, coming closer and closer to the massive floating iceberg.

It took great concentration to land the helicopter on the smooth, icy surface. The brave girl managed to land the helicopter on a different 'arm' to where the scientist's helicopter was parked, Mitsuko managed to position the craft so it wouldn't fall and slip off the great star shaped icy tomb.

The ice crystal had seven arms, pointing in different directions. They individually pointed up, down, north, northeast, southeast, southwest and northwest. Laster and Mitsuko jumped off first, Buck was last and managed to slip and fall onto his back.

"C'mon, I see an opening, look!" exclaimed Laster, pointing at the large crack in the central, upwards pointing spire.

"Alright…let's get a move on!" Buck shouted, getting back on his feet.

All together, the three team members charged into the dark entrance of the frosty sculpture.

"It will take a while for those brats to get to Omi, luckily we have the technology to find the shortest route to getting at the centre," said the scientist who was behind the group.

The team of villains were already well inside the crystal, navigating the cold chambers and tunnels.

"Cecil, I see light ahead of us," said the man with the ponytail to the scientist.

A chamber was ahead of them, the bright light came from an unknown source. The whole icy room was covered in tiny strands of fibre, it seemed like they were delicate strings of ice crystals.

"It's interesting, but what we really need is to get to the centre and find the mythical water warrior," whispered the tallest man.

Two of the ordinary Guireco workers walked forwards, snapping some of the strands in front of them. They screamed as they saw what dropped onto them, they were too paralyzed to move. In a few seconds, the men made a tasty meal for the creatures. These entities resembled a spider crossed with a scorpion, but made from blue ice. Obviously Omi created these creatures, he had gained the ability to bring the dead back to life and life to the inanimate.

"I won't let a bunch of ice sculptures finish us off!" chuckled Melvin.

With a swing of his katana, the creatures were sliced and diced into chips of ice. Despite the fact that they had lost two of their men, they carried on travelling to the centre to find their treasure.

Meanwhile, Mitsuko and her friends had taken an entirely different route. Their surroundings were very different; the interior resembled the tomb of some sort of ancient king. The only difference was the fact that it was all constructed out of ice; there were even statues of guardians protecting the special place.

"I don't know how well this place will be protected, be prepared to run into those Guireco people," whispered Laster as he lead the group deeper into the mystical tomb.

Without warning, there was a short vibrating sensation in the air. Laster noticed that they had passed through a web of ice crystals, Buck suddenly shouted as he was the first to recognise what was happening. The frosty statues were coming alive, their faces deforming into large maws. They raised their swords and walked towards the group, there were six of the ice warriors.

"There's too many, they look too strong!" shouted Mitsuko.

Suddenly, the sound of crackling flames was heard. An ice guardian was engulfed in flames, melting it instantly. The person who had created the fire was the strange Victorian girl that Mitsuko and Buck had met all the way back in the cave, just before Laster was injured and rebuilt as a cyborg.

"You again! What was your name?" asked Buck.

The girl smiled very gently, a sort of neutral expression.

"Rebecca, but my name isn't important. These creatures are highly vulnerable to my fire magic, so it would be a good idea to allow me to take care of these ice guardians," explained the girl.

The three youngsters let the mysterious youth step forwards and face the rest of the creatures, Rebecca held out her odd sword. The weapon began to glow, the creatures growled as they were melted by the intense heat that issued from her sword. After the remains of the creatures melted back into the icy floor and bonded with the rest of the icy tomb, Rebecca started to walk away.

"Wait, we need you to help us with our mission!" yelled Mitsuko, but by then the mysterious girl had vanished.

Mitsuko turned towards Laster.

"Don't worry about her, let's keep going!" shouted Laster.

They ran further onwards, hoping to reach the chamber that contained the warrior whose powers were legendary. After going through a long tunnel, they finally found what they thought they were looking for, a large ornate circular chamber. In the centre of the room was a crystal of ice, but instead of glowing blue it glowed red.

"Is Omi inside there?" asked Buck, pointing to the red ice.

Buck ran up to the glowing crystal first, he wanted to see what Omi looked like. His father had only given him descriptions of the warrior; there were no photos of Omi. For a peculiar reason, all evidence proving his existence had mysteriously disappeared twenty years ago. This was possibly something to do with his Beyonder magic, and how a Beyonder should not exist in reality.

"Careful Buck, are you sure that's Omi?" questioned Laster.

Before Buck could think, he crossed a strand of icy silk. The light of the crystal faded away and the icy tomb began to rattle, Mitsuko noticed what was happening through the fairly transparent walls. The whole sky iceberg was moving; it had detected intruders and would do anything to stop them from getting to its creator…

…Even performing a kamikaze dive into the ocean.


	9. Falling

"What happened?" asked Mitsuko, noticing that Tokyo was beginning to move away from underneath them.

"That red crystal must have been the thing that's been keeping the ice tomb floating in the air in a fixed position, now the whole place is floating towards the ocean!" Laster answered.

Buck found an entrance to a flight of frosty stairs; Laster and Mitsuko noticed too and followed him. It was hard to run up a staircase made from ice, the three teenagers almost tripped up a couple of times. They arrived at a large room that was similar in size to the room before, this area was completely empty except for four pillars. At the other end was another set of stairs that lead higher up in the crystal.

"Foolish children, you'll never stop Guireco's plans!" laughed a voice, the man with the ponytail emerged from behind a pillar of ice.

Laster and Buck got into their fighting positions; Mitsuko was behind the two boys.

"Mitsuko, you go on ahead and find Omi!" shouted Buck.

The white haired man laughed and got out two objects; the Shimo Staff and Kaijin Charm. The three teenagers gasped.

"You need these to unlock him, but that means you'll have to go through me, Honey-Honey!" said the man.

He looked back at his hand that was holding the two artefacts, to his horror; Honey-Honey realized they were gone. The Guireco agent looked around for the objects, but they were nowhere in sight.

"They vanished…" gasped Laster.

"Okay, I'll wait by Omi when I find him," shouted Mitsuko, running past the pony tailed villain and up the staircase.

Honey-Honey was very angry; he did not know how the items had vanished. He drew his katana and held his pistol in his left hand, aiming it at Laster and Buck.

"At least I can stop you from finding them again! I'll take care of that little girl later!" he chuckled.

Buck got out the Big Bang Meteorang; he threw the Wudai weapon at the harsh fiend. Honey-Honey managed to block the attack with his katana; he fired a bullet at Buck. Luckily, the cowboy managed to catch his boomerang before the bullet hit; he deflected the shot with the trusty weapon.

"Hya!" yelled Laster, kicking the villain after he leaped into the air.

The Guireco agent fell briefly to his knees, but managed to counter the attack by firing a fury of bullets. Laster's metal ribs stopped the shots from getting to his heart, but he was injured heavily. He bent down on one knee and panted.

"What's the matter, give up already?" asked Honey-Honey, brandishing his weapon.

Buck helped the son of Jack Spicer up, Laster brushed off the frost crystals from his knee.

"With Zeruel I can crush your skull like an egg shell!" growled Laster.

Both heroic boys got ready to attack once again.

"You'll be sorry!" yelled Buck as they leapt into action.

Mitsuko finally arrived at the top room; it was a circular area that was slightly smaller than the previous rooms. Immediately, Mitsuko felt another presence in the room. In the centre was a large white crystal, a small humanoid figure was frozen inside. The being in a foetal position was Omi; the boy in the ice fit the description of the powerful Xiaolin dragon perfectly. Suddenly, two objects landed near Mitsuko's feet. She didn't see who threw them, but they were the two items that Honey-Honey had been holding. Now Mitsuko needed to open the ice with these artefacts and save the world by foiling Guireco's plans.

"I've found them, but I really should wait here until Buck and Laster arrive. No! I need to activate them now, the boys might be in serious danger!" thought Mitsuko.

She touched the ice with both the Shimo Staff and the Kaijin Charm, she gasped as the ice crystal that had imprisoned Omi began to crack. The ice melted instantly, Omi lay on the ground, his skin was very pail and he was not breathing. Mitsuko picked him up; he was as solid as a rock, but easy to carry.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

The whole place was beginning to melt, she felt her ears pop. They were dropping in altitude; the tomb was descending into the ocean bellow. Mitsuko ran down the crumbling stairs, carrying the water warrior on her back. She came to the room where Laster and Buck were doing battle; she was shocked to see both boys heavily injured.

"You've got him…" gasped Buck.

"Hold still while I heal you, I only have enough chi to heal you both to about seventy percent. Where did that ponytail guy go?" asked Mitsuko.

Laster gained the energy to speak now he was better again thanks to the nano bots.

"He retreated with the other Guireco agents after he saw the place was beginning to collapse, I don't think we'll be able to escape though…" he whispered.

Suddenly, the ground gave way. They noticed that the ice crystal was falling apart, they were in mid air. The massive pieces of ice fell into the ocean far bellow them; they were falling at an incredible speed. The ocean laid hundreds of feet bellow; a fall like this would be deadly.

"We're gonna die!" screamed Buck.

The tears from Mitsuko's eyes fell upwards, the drops of salty water touched Omi's face. Mitsuko gasped as the warrior moved, he let go of her back and drifted above them. The dots on his forehead glowed brightly, his eyes opened and they glowed brightly too. They felt themselves slowing down, but at this point they had passed out with fright.


	10. The Water Warrior Awakes

Mitsuko was awakened by a cool breeze that blew gently over her; she felt that the place they were in was warm and bright. She opened her eyes a little, feeling the ground as she sat up strait. To her surprise, she was sitting on sand. The light of the sun was bright; she struggled to open her eyes fully.

"Buck, Laster!" she shouted, the two boys were asleep in front of her.

The boys awoke to see their surroundings; they were on some kind of beach. There were a few palm trees scattered here and there, the water gently moved up and down and was a few centimetres away from the boy's feet.

"Look, Mitsuko!" gasped Buck, pointing at something behind her.

It was Omi, lying on his back. Mitsuko knew that he had somehow saved them, unless they were all dead and up in heaven. She got to her feet and walked a closer to him, she noticed that he was perhaps three or four years younger than she was. Laster and Buck followed her; they were not quite sure whether the water warrior was alive or dead. Suddenly, Omi began to stir.

"He's getting up!" gasped Mitsuko.

The monk's little black eyes opened, he blinked a couple of times before he gave a loud shout. Before they could stop him, he grabbed one of the two artefacts lying beside him, the Shimo Staff. Buck was knocked over by the long staff, it seemed to change size and transform. Once Omi had finished off Buck, he went for Mitsuko. She dodged his punches, but she was caught off guard and kicked over. Finally, Omi let out a loud cry as he charged for Laster, the brave cyborg managed to catch the staff as Omi swung it at him. The Shimo Staff was not made from ice; it was as if it was made from solid water. Laster was tripped over and fell on his back, he and his two comrades lay panting on the white sand.

"Stop, we don't want to hurt you!" huffed Laster, getting back to his feet.

Omi put his Shimo Staff away and lowered his head.

"I am sorry, I was merely startled. Who are you strangers?" he asked.

Mitsuko, Buck and Laster were equally excited to tell the warrior.

"I'm Mitsuko, the daughter of Raimundo and Kimiko!" grinned Mitsuko.

"Howdy, my name's Buck. I'm the son of your friend Clay."

"I am Laster, my dad is Jack Spicer."

The water monk smiled, but he appeared puzzled.

"Who are these parents that you speak of?" Omi questioned.

Laster looked shocked, could it be that the strongest warrior in history had forgotten his past?

"Omi…they're your friends…you don't remember…" whispered Mitsuko.

Omi sighed; he knew that he had forgotten something. All he remembered was how to fight and use the two artefacts, as well as his own name. He didn't know where he came from or who taught him, he looked at Laster. There was an odd aura coming from the red haired boy that only Omi could detect, it somehow felt like Laster was related to Omi somehow.

"We rescued you while you were unconscious; some bad guys were going to use you to create the ultimate bio weapons," explained Laster.

"Right, now we've got you, those creeps won't be able to get their super army!" cheered Buck.

Although Omi had no clue of what was going on, he knew that it was a good. He smiled and surveyed his surroundings.

"Where exactly is this interesting place?" Omi asked.

"That's what we'd like to know, somehow you bought us here, just before you lost your memories," replied Mitsuko.

The monk put his hand to his chin, he began to think. There were little snippets of random ideas in his mind; he joined these together to somehow think of why he had brought them to the tropical island.

"I think there is a person here, someone who can get us back home. I have a feeling that I may have once known him…" he said.

Buck shrugged.

"Well, it is a pretty big island, and we seem to be the only folks here. I'd say that this fella you might be talking about will be easy to find," sighed the cowboy.

Meanwhile, back at the headquarters of Guireco, the villains had made it all back in one piece. Melvin and the largest man looked disappointed with their failed mission, but Honey-Honey and Cecil looked quite contempt.

"The only way we can make our army now is to get to Omi, but the little brats have probably been transported somewhere far away," said the big man.

Cecil smiled; it seemed that he had a backup plan.

"Don't worry Boris; we have something that will make a good substitute. Honey-Honey's battle with Jack Spicer's son let Honey-Honey get some DNA samples from Laster, as you know, his father Jack was a Beyonder too," he said.

Melvin and Boris looked shocked; the ninja stepped forwards and asked Cecil.

"Jack was a Beyonder like Omi too?" Melvin gasped.

Honey-Honey decided to explain it to the powerful ninja.

"Jack is a fully grown man now, is Beyonder genes have been destroyed by his more developed human genes. But, he married a woman and soon she gave birth to Laster. Laster's young body contains a higher concentration of the Beyonder gene; this has given us some insight to how successful these Beyonders were when they were alive," he explained.

"Think about it, a godlike race whose offspring become stronger than their parents! If we can replicate this feature into our army, the whole world will eventually be in our control!" laughed Cecil.


	11. Back To The Temple

The heroes were wandering around on the island; it was only a small place. It seemed that there were no people about, Omi was crestfallen.

"I was sure that there was someone else here," he sighed, looking at his new friends.

Suddenly, he and the others looked to the right. Something was moving underneath the sand, the creature jumped out making Mitsuko scream. It was a lizard like creature with long claws; it was red and stood about four feet tall. Two more creatures emerged behind it, slowly making their way towards the humans.

"Monsters! I'll take care of these guys," Laster whispered, charging strait into battle.

With a couple of punches from Zeruel, Laster managed to destroy one of the beasts. The remaining two began to gang up on him, making him move back towards the others.

"Take this!" shouted Buck, tossing his enchanted boomerang and destroying another lizard man.

"Look out!" gasped Mitsuko as the final creature leapt towards them.

With a sudden flash, the lizard was sliced in half. At first she thought it was Omi who defeated it, but then Mitsuko noticed that another person had appeared. There was an odd young man standing on top of a dune, he wielded a trident that was transparent and blue. The boy had pale bluish-green hair, ghostly white skin and wore a blue mantle. She and the others noticed he had two small horns growing out of his forehead; his eyes were yellow and had vertical pupils.

"Hydrus!" shouted Omi, running over to the stranger.

"Obviously Omi must know this fella," Buck whispered to his two friends.

**Hydrus: **A young merman that Omi met a long time ago, he could command sea creatures and manipulate water. He teased Omi and challenged him to a showdown, but soon the two fighters settled their differences and became friends.

Hydrus was smiling, he definitely wasn't human.

"It's awful Hydrus, I've lost my memory! These three people are somehow related to three people I knew before my memories faded away!" Omi explained to his old friend.

The trident wielding warrior looked puzzled too.

"Last time I saw you it was twenty years ago, how can you be still young?" he questioned the Xiaolin warrior of water.

Omi sighed again.

"That is what confuses me; I have no idea why I have retained my youth. Apparently these friends I once knew have grown up and have had children," he replied.

Hydrus turned his attention to Omi's new friends, they looked slightly nervous when the looked their way.

"Where do you live?" questioned the merman.

"The Xiaolin Temple is in China, do you know a way we can get there quickly?" said Mitsuko.

The water manipulating warrior smiled and held his trident out to sea; they could see two dark shapes speeding towards them. When the creatures came closer, Mitsuko could see that they were part fish and part horse.

"These are Hippocampuses; they are the fastest creatures in the ocean. They'll transport you to your destination very quickly," explained Hydrus.

Omi was the first to mount one of the aquatic steeds; Buck hopped on the Hippocampus with him. Mitsuko and Laster shared a steed; the creature's back was very dry.

"So why do you need to get home quickly?" questioned Hydrus.

Laster turned and faced the merman.

"Let's just say we have to save the world!"


	12. Remembering

"What the heck are these monsters anyway?"

Clay was now at the temple, he looked a lot like his father now except more handsome. He wore a leather jacket that his sister had bought for him; he had also been taught how to ride a motorcycle properly.

Currently, he and Raimundo were watching the news on TV. Sightings of Guireco's dragon Bio Tanks had been reported in Beijing. These creatures were a lot different than the failed prototype that battled Mitsuko and her friends in the Guireco headquarters; they were made mostly of metal and capable of flight with their massive wings. The live report was suddenly cut off as a car flew towards the camera, tossed by one of the Bio Tanks.

"Why is this Cecil guy doing this? Is it necessary for him to kill so many people?" asked Raimundo.

Omi and his comrades suddenly burst through the temple doors, Raimundo and Clay looked shocked. Kimiko soon came to see what the commotion was about; she dropped her teacup on the floor when she saw the water monk.

"Omi?" she exclaimed.

"Buck, how did you get him?" asked Clay.

The bald monk looked at his old friends, now twenty years older than him. He did not recognise their faces, they were all strangers. The blonde cowboy with the shocked expression, the brown haired South American who was now crying and the startled Japanese woman were simply faces in the crowd.

"I don't know who you are…" whispered Omi.

Their expressions became upset; they expected that being thawed out of ice would have bad effects on the brain.

"Omi…It's me, Rai. Are you sure that you don't remember me?" asked Raimundo.

The Xiaolin warrior of water shook his head, he looked at Clay.

"Little partner, its me, Clay!" said the man, smiling.

Kimiko came up to Omi and knelt down so she was level with the short fighter, Mitsuko, Laster and Buck approached Omi slowly. They hoped that he would eventually regain his memory. Kimiko cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Omi, I'm Kimiko. Mitsuko is me and Raimundo's daughter, if only you could understand how special it is meeting you again…"

The water dragon closed his eyes, little pieces of information were returning to him. Kimiko was the fire dragon, his elemental opposite. When he first saw Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay he believed that they weren't the real dragons who were going to defeat Wuya with him. She was constantly speaking on that device of hers; she later explained to Omi that it was a phone. Kimiko introduced him to the wonders of the modern world, all the technology that he never knew existed.

He remembered Clay; he too was less familiar with technology. Omi now remembered where he and Clay were at his father's ranch; Clay was one of his closest friends. Then this memory triggered another one, Raimundo the dragon of wind.

Raimundo had teased Omi all the time, but he was really his friend deep inside. Omi thought that the Brazilian was foolish; he was the last dragon to gain the apprentice level. Omi then remembered how Raimundo was older and better looking; Kimiko seemed to have a stronger relationship with him. Omi remembered how he loved Kimiko, but was never brave enough to admit it. Then Raimundo got the team leader promotion for his efforts, but Omi did something far more spectacular. Omi had travelled forwards and backwards in time to stop Chase Young from becoming evil, but he failed and ended up ruining space and time. Although he failed, Omi believed that he was more suitable for the promotion. Suddenly, a great anger flooded through his body.

"I remember," he said, sullenly.

Kimiko smiled, but she noticed the look of anger on Omi's face. He gently pushed her aside and walked over to Raimundo, the wind dragon was pleased to see that Omi had regained his memory.

"Omi, we need to save the world, just like we did twenty years ago!" exclaimed Raimundo, eager to help the people.

The water dragon clenched his fists; a dark energy swirled around them. His dots appeared on his forehead; suddenly one of the dots began to glow brighter than the other eight. Omi's appearance suddenly changed, his robes became jet black. The sash around his waist became red; he opened his eyes and revealed they were full of madness.

"Omi…" gasped Raimundo.

He looked into Raimundo's eyes, he smiled evilly.

"This…this is what you get for taking my girl without permission," he growled.


	13. Wind Fights Heylin

"Omi! Listen, I don't know what's happening now, but you've have to listen! Fighting Raimundo isn't going to solve anything!" shouted Laster, but the transformed monk wasn't listening.

Raimundo looked ready to fight, although he was not as young as he was when he and Omi were friends, he was far stronger than he was twenty years ago. He guessed that Omi's powers would be no match for his.

"I don't know what you've done with Omi, but if you want a fight I'll give you one!" whispered Raimundo.

Heylin Omi laughed; his friends didn't understand why he had gained the appearance of what he looked like when Chase Young turned him to the dark side.

"Fine," Omi chuckled.

"Stop, I don't want you two to fight!" shouted Kimiko.

Omi turned and faced Kimiko briefly.

"Quiet, woman. I shall decide your punishment after I kill the wind dragon," the water monk growled.

Raimundo ran towards Omi, the Heylin warrior's attitude towards his wife angered him. But Raimundo was shocked to see that Omi blocked his punch effortlessly, the little monk threw Raimundo backwards. The wind warrior hit the wall hard; Omi continued to stare at him with a malicious smile.

"Take this!" Raimundo screamed, summoning a massive gust of wind.

The onlookers struggled to keep themselves standing in the windstorm, but Omi merely walked against it as if it was just a light breeze. With a swift movement of his hands, Omi made the winds cease.

"Fool, Heylin powers are far more powerful than your measly Xiaolin powers," laughed Omi.

He stamped his foot on the floor, a blade of black ice stuck out in front of him. Raimundo knew that he could easily avoid the slow attack that was travelling towards him like a shark's fin.

"Too slow," Raimundo laughed.

"You're not going anywhere," whispered Omi.

Suddenly, Raimundo lost all feeling in his legs. He couldn't run away, the ice blade slammed strait into him and shattered. Raimundo was now cut and bleeding, he had shards of the cursed ice in his skin. Despite his injuries, he was ready to continue the battle.

"I am Raimundo and I am the best!" he roared, unleashing the strongest blast that he could create.

This was possibly the strongest attack that he could possibly manage; there was no way that the attack would fail. Omi was engulfed in the razor sharp cyclone; it was picking up all sorts of debris from the room.

"Stop!" screamed Kimiko and Clay, holding on to the loose floorboards.

The winds faded away; there was a massive crater where Omi was standing. The little monk couldn't be seen, Raimundo was confident that his strongest attack ever had knocked Omi out. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the rubble.

"No…" gasped Raimundo.

It was Omi, the monk was completely unharmed.

"Maybe I should stop toying with you and show you my full power," Omi laughed.

Raimundo dropped onto the floor as the Heylin monk walked slowly and menacingly towards him, a ball of dark energy was forming in his hand. He pushed the dark energy closer and closer to Raimundo's neck; the wind dragon was powerless to stop him.

"Omi, listen to me!" shouted a voice.

It was Fung, he appeared in the doorway. Mitsuko gasped, accompanying him was Rebecca.

"Omi, I want you to stop. Think about what you're doing," said Master Fung, sternly.

If Omi hadn't listened to his master, he would have instantly destroyed the whole temple. Omi lowered his hand; he suddenly reverted back to his original form. He got down on his knees and started to cry.


	14. I See All

"Master, please, you must know something about this new power I suddenly have…how I transformed into…him!" cried Omi, running to his master.

Mitsuko, Buck and Laster ran over to accompany the water monk. Mitsuko was wondering why the mysterious Rebecca was standing by Fung, she certainly had a lot of questions to ask the doll like girl.

"Rebecca, who exactly are you?" she asked the blonde Victorian.

"I saw Omi and the other warriors fighting evil 20 years ago. I have monitored every single battle that he has had," explained Rebecca.

Kimiko, who was tending her husband's wounds, turned to face Rebecca. On her face was a look of slight shock.

"Did you say that you were watching us 20 years ago? How can it be possible that you are still a child?" asked Kimiko.

Rebecca looked blankly at Kimiko.

"My purpose is to tell Omi…that the end of the world is near."

They originally wanted to hear why she was young, but now they were far more interested, and shocked, about what she had said. Omi looked at the blonde girl, did he hear her correctly?

"The end?" Omi questioned.

Rebecca sighed.

"Yes, the world will end if you don't save it…but in order to stop what will destroy the world, you must give up your life."

Omi looked down at his feet.

"I know that I was never supposed to be resurrected from my tomb, my infinite powers only bring sadness. Perhaps by sacrificing myself to save the Earth I can finally use my powers for happiness," said the warrior.

Raimundo coughed and spluttered, he managed to say something.

"What are you saying? Your powers were awesome, you know that you just need time to master them!"

Clay and Kimiko were upset too, they didn't like what their old friend was saying.

"Omi, don't give up on yourself!" shouted Clay.

"Rebecca, there must be another way," added Kimiko, still remaining relatively calm.

There was an explosion that was heard from outside, Rebecca knew that there was not much time left to save the world.

"I'll see what I can do. I see that you value Omi's life, so by joining you I may be able to change fate, though the chances are extremely low," she said to the warriors.

Mitsuko looked angrily at Rebecca, she hated how this girl seemed to have hardly any emotions.

"Clay and I will protect the temple from any of those Guireco things, I think you and your friends should go to Beijing. Your father is too hurt to fight properly, so he'll stay with Fung," Kimiko said to her daughter.

"Beijing is where Cecil is, he plans to attack all capitol cities, starting with the countries of high population," explained Rebecca.

Buck stepped forwards, this made Mitsuko stop staring angrily at Rebecca.

"Wait a darn minute, what the heck does Cecil want to do with the people?" he asked, anxious to find out the true nature of Guireco's plans.

"Cecil plans to turn everyone into those monsters!" yelled Laster, he had already guessed the fiend's intentions "But that doesn't explain how he can, we saved Omi from him, he doesn't have his precious Beyonder DNA!"

Omi's eyes widened, he knew why.

"Laster…did your father ever tell you that he was a…"

Before Omi could finish his sentence, Laster began to breathe heavily.

"I know what you're gonna say…my father is the same thing as your father," he whispered.

Mitsuko gasped, Laster was possibly as strong as Omi.

"Mr. Spicer was a Beyonder? So that means he was responsible for almost destroying the world, Omi too!" she exclaimed, Buck was shocked too.

"Jack was the incarnation of Najdigen-Midgen while Omi was the incarnation of Mopen-Sidjin. What is known about the Beyonders is that they grow stronger with each generation, meaning that Jack has lost his powers but Laster has them now," explained Rebecca.

Laster looked at Omi, the two boys smiled at each other.

"Wow…my dad is more awesome than I thought," chuckled Laster.

Now they faced another problem, how would they get to Beijing in time?

"We need to hurry!" exclaimed Buck "How in tar nation do we get to Beijing?"

Rebecca closed her eyes; black smoke came from her eyes. The substance solidified into the form of a symmetrical creature that resembled a hexagon. The points of the shape thinned out into sharp points, the skin of the object looked like leather. A massive, unblinking eye appeared in the centre of the black mass. The creature that Rebecca had summoned was about a meter or so in diameter, its eye spun around rapidly as it 'awakened'.

"I am Zezlemett, I see all," it boomed in its deep voice.


	15. Descent Into Chaos

They flew over the landscape of China; all five of the heroes were riding on the back of Zezlemett.

"So Rebecca, what is Zezlemett supposed to be?" asked Laster.

"He's a daemon; he is made of pure nothingness and can become solid, a liquid or a gas. He has a shape shifting ability too; he can alter his shape but must remain two dimensional. Transforming into a 3D object takes a lot of energy," Rebecca explained.

Mitsuko looked at the large creature they were riding on.

"Nothingness, eh?" she whispered.

Buck leaned over the side and looked underneath Zezlemett; he could see the daemon's large eye staring at the ground bellow.

"So Zezlemett, how are you doing?" asked the young cowboy.

"Zezlemett only speaks when he wants to, most of the time he's absorbed in his own little world," Rebecca said.

Buck sighed deeply and lay on his back.

"I didn't think that daemons could daydream," he said.

"He doesn't. He sees everything all at once; he watches what happens all around the world all at the same time. It's not just this planet, but the whole universe. And it's not just the present either…"

Omi gasped.

"You mean he can see everything? That must give him an unfair advantage at seek and go hide…" he whispered.

Zezlemett came to a stop; they were now over the city of Beijing.

"It's a good view from here…" Mitsuko said in awe.

Laster and Omi pointed directly downwards, smoke was billowing from the panicking city below.

"Here we go!" shouted Laster.

"We need to get there in a hurry!" added Omi.

Rebecca tapped her daemon gently.

"Zezlemett, time to descend!"

The large six sided creature dropped rapidly, within a few seconds they were in the streets. Massive biomechanical dragons swarmed the skies; they also crawled around the city. An explosion came from behind one of the skyscrapers, making millions run in terror. A massive zeppelin like vehicle flew over their heads; close inspection revealed that it was in fact a biomechanical creature.

"Sweet mother of Texas!" gasped Buck.

From underneath the creature came dozens of mechanical tentacles, each tipped with a mechanical hand. Those civilians who were unfortunate to be not so fast on their feet were either crushed or picked up by the many arms; those who were picked up were transformed into biomechanical warriors right before their eyes.

"Looks like we have company!" exclaimed Mitsuko as the Bio Zeppelin dropped some biomechanical soldiers around the group of heroes.

The trio of monsters were dispatched by the teamwork efforts of Buck and Laster, now some more warriors closed in for an attack. With the swift strikes from the Shimo Staff, the humanoid monstrosities were reduced to thin slices by Omi.

"I think we need a little more protection!" yelled Buck as he saw three missiles heading their way.

Zezlemett suddenly enveloped the party with his black body, the daemon acted like a shield to protect them all. He then returned to a six pointed star shape, the missiles that were negated had left a massive fissure in the ground in front of them.

"Looks like there's a sewer down there, we can escape the monsters!" exclaimed Mitsuko.

Four of the heroes hopped onto Zezlemett and he lowered them down into the hole, Buck was left standing by the edge. There was a look of extreme fear on his face.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Laster asked from inside the sewer.

Buck looked down at them.

"I can't go in…" he whispered.

Rebecca looked into the sky; a massive bomb was dropped by the Bio Zeppelin.

"Zezlemett, save him!" shouted the blonde girl.

Two of the daemon's points became long arms; they wrapped around buck and pulled him into the hole before it was too late. The massive explosion caused a pile of rubble to block the fissure.

"Buck, what were you doing just standing there? I'm sure you've jumped down bigger drops than that!" Mitsuko said angrily.

She then noticed that her cowboy friend was crying.

"The child's past burdens him like the heaviness of the white knight's protective armour weighs down his mighty steed," said Zezlemett.

Omi put his hand on Buck's back.

"Buck, tell us. Did something happen a long time ago that caused this relapse?" Omi asked.


	16. The Fissure Of Snakes

"Before you ask, it's not because I'm afraid of the dark or sewers. It was my sister…" Buck explained, recovering from the shock and trying to dry his tears.

Mitsuko put her hand to her mouth; she didn't know that Buck had a sister.

"What happened to her?" questioned Laster.

The Texan boy coughed and covered his mouth, his tears were returning.

"Me, papa and my sister were having a fun time in the desert. While papa set up the camper van, he let me and my sis to scamper off and have fun. We came to a fissure, a real deep fissure. I told her…"

He screwed up his face and began crying again, his friends felt upset too.

"The fissure wasn't very wide, so we decided to play a little game. We decided to jump over it, after a few jumps it happened. She fell in, she fell in and it was all because I wanted her to jump! She survived the fall but…but there were rattlesnakes. She fell right on top of one and it bit her, right in the…" Buck pointed to his eye and his lips began shaking.

Mitsuko imagined a very unpleasant image and gagged slightly.

"Buck…" whispered Omi.

The little cowboy crouched down and began to cry loudly.

"She's dead because of me…my parents divorced because of me!" he yelled.

Rebecca crouched down and handed Buck a tissue, even Zezlemett seemed concerned. Omi crouched down too.

"But Buck, you have us too. As long as you have us you'll be okay," the monk said to his friend.

Buck suddenly sprang to his feet, he seemed slightly angry.

"Yes, but you're not going to be around for long. Rebecca said you must give up your life to save the world, I think that's what it needs now!" shouted Buck, pointing at Omi.

The son of Clay ran off into the darkness, Mitsuko and Omi tried to run after him but soon lost him.

"Poor guy…" Laster whispered.

"He'll get killed if he returns to the surface!" yelled Mitsuko in frustration.

Omi looked at her; he seemed upset about what she had just said.

"Sorry…I guess my words were a little harsh…" sighed Mitsuko.

Rebecca stood up strait; she seemed unfazed by Buck's escape.

"We'll need to devise a plan to find where Cecil is; I think Zezlemett will know where he is hiding," she explained.

"You mean we'll have to just give up looking for Buck?" Laster exclaimed.

Zezlemett floated forwards.

"He will be safe; God's mercy tries to protect all the people with tragic lives. The man named Cecil is above this planet; his research station is positioned behind the silver moon."

Mitsuko stared at the daemon, she seemed very surprised.

"He's in space? How will we ever get there?" she exclaimed.

Rebecca got out her strange sword and passed it to Mitsuko.

"You'll see, but we will need a wide clear space to take off. We'll need to travel across the surface. Use my khopesh, Forgiveness, to defend yourself," explained Rebecca.

Mitsuko smiled and lifted up the khopesh, the mystical weapon was very light.

"Let's go!" she said, smiling.

After a few minutes of walking through the darkness, they came to a manhole. As Mitsuko climbed up the ladder, she looked at Omi and Laster.

"No peeking," she said, gripping her skirt.

Omi and Laster blushed and let Rebecca go ahead, Laster smiled as he was ready to go up behind Rebecca. As she climbed the ladder, Zezlemett suddenly reduced his size until he was about as small as a dinner plate. He covered up Rebecca's rear.

"No," he said.

Laster sighed as he and Omi climbed up the ladder afterwards.


	17. Xiaolins Vs The Ninja

When they returned to the surface they were very careful, silence was all around them. Zezlemett flattened himself out and allowed the group of heroes to stand on him.

"Everyone who has survived is hiding, all we need to worry about is getting to Cecil," Rebecca explained.

Mitsuko gasped as Rebecca's demon friend enveloped them, they started to levitate high into the air.

"Whoa, I never thought that this guy could fly into space!" whispered Laster as they continued their ascent.

Zezlemett altered his structure so his skin became semitransparent, they could see their blue planet bellow them. They were heading towards the moon, around them floated odd machines that seemed to be building strange objects.

"Why is Cecil in outer space in the first place?" Omi questioned.

"Cecil can build his unholy creations faster in zero gravity; they are strong enough to enter Earth's gravitational pull without being burnt up," Rebecca answered.

Zezlemett carried the heroes towards the space station that could be just seen behind the moon; although it was evil it gleamed beautifully in the starlight. It had a small landing strip used for space shuttles, Zezlemett kept his eye on it as he prepared to land. He approached the air lock; he clamped his body over it and allowed his precious cargo to step inside. When the door sealed tightly shut to keep the oxygen in, Zezlemett flattened his body until it was a nanometre thick and slipped through the tiny gap. Before the group opened the door to the main corridor, Zezlemett floated in front of the group to prevent them walking any further.

"Careful, I sense a formidable foe beyond these doors. There is no way we can get past him without fighting, are you all prepared?" he asked them.

Omi nodded, he prepared his Shimo Staff. Mitsuko nodded too, she held the khopesh that Rebecca gave her. Laster held up his robotic arm and flexed his muscles; Rebecca was ready to cast any elemental spell she could master. Using one of his six points, Zezlemett hacked into the computer system and allowed the doors to open.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to fight you kids," Said Melvin, who was on the other side ", my job's far too easy!"

Omi and his friends ran to battle the evil ninja; they were surprised when he vanished in a blink of an eye to avoid them.

"Where the heck did he go?" Mitsuko yelled.

"Mitsuko, behind you!" shouted Laster.

Melvin laughed as he proceeded to plunge his sword into her; he was shocked to see that Omi had blocked his attack.

"I fought a ninja who was stronger than you; his name was Tubbimura!" laughed Omi as Melvin drew his sword away and leapt backwards.

When he landed on his feet he got out a few ninja stars, he threw them rapidly at Omi. Rebecca jumped in the way and cast a wind spell, blowing the metal throwing weapons away like they were leaves.

"Your knowledge of dark magic is great, but my Ninjitsu skills are far greater!" chuckled Melvin, immediately creating a team of doubles.

Laster stood back, trying to keep his eyes on the real Melvin. It was extremely hard to do, since the one man team of ninjas were moving extremely quickly. Once they stopped for a second, Laster leapt high into the air and revealed the gun concealed in his arm. When he fired, the Melvin who he was shooting at laughed before disappearing.

"A fake!" growled Laster.

Suddenly, Zezlemett lashed out with two of his points and pinned the real Melvin against a wall. The doubles faded as the struggling ninja coughed and spluttered, trying to get the daemon's appendages off him.

"I see all, you cannot hide amongst your doubles," boomed the daemon.

Melvin started to laugh softly; he became intangible all of a sudden and simply walked out of the daemon's deadly embrace.

"I'm one of Cecil's ninja soldiers; his experiments have given me many abilities!" he said, resuming his solid form.

Mitsuko and Laster teamed up to perform a joint attack on him, but he became intangible once more and kicked them once he became solid. Rebecca tried to attack him with a cold spell, but the ice blades she created passed through him.

"How can we defeat this ghostly foe? It's as if he's the personification of the Serpent's Tail!" Omi panted.

Omi then thought of a good plan, his friends continued to try hitting Melvin. The ninja was laughing loudly; his powers would win him the battle.

"I think its time I finished this!" he shouted.

Just before he became solid, Omi plunged the Shimo Staff through his chest. As he resumed his normal consistency, he coughed and spluttered. Now he was solid, he could not pull the Wudai Weapon from his chest. After a few seconds of gasping, he collapsed onto the ground. His dying body faded away into black vapour, Omi had succeeded in defeating the horrible villain.

"Omi, how did you do it?" asked Mitsuko.

Omi smiled as he picked up his trusty weapon.

"I knew that Melvin would need to become solid once more if he wanted to strike, as he demonstrated when Mitsuko and Laster attacked him together. I calculated the number of milliseconds it took for him to become corporeal, I threw the Shimo Staff just when the time was right. As Mr. Pedrosa would say; angry skills!" he said, beaming brightly.

Laster wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh yeah, my dad told me your habit of getting mixed up with slang…" he sighed.

"And the cocky attitude," Mitsuko added, giving Omi a friendly noogie.


	18. The Truth Behind Wendy

They ran through the corridors, the alarms alerted everyone within the space station about the heroes. The group finally came to a door, before anyone went through; Zezlemett checked if there were any vile presences behind it.

"Anything dangerous?" Laster questioned the daemon.

The daemon faced him and said "Yes, I sense two presences behind the door."

Omi sighed, it seemed like their quest was getting harder and harder.

"Don't worry, these two men are not as powerful as the ninja," Rebecca explained, she could feel what her daemon was sensing.

Her eyes widened, it seemed like something in the room had changed.

"They're retreating, they're going deeper into the base!" she added.

The heroes opened the door; they saw Boris and Honey-Honey running away from them.

"Stop, you're not getting away!" Mitsuko yelled angrily.

Running as fast as they could, the heroes tried to catch up with the two villains. After a few minutes of running through the seemingly endless corridors, they found themselves in the central room of the base. Honey-Honey and Boris looked at the heroes carefully; they were standing in front of a blue glass tank.

"You must surrender, what you are doing is against humanity!" Omi shouted at the pair of evildoers.

Both of the men started to chuckle loudly, they were joined by a third person. The third man was Cecil himself, the heroes were ready to fight.

"I'm pleased that you've been able to make it this far, but I'm afraid that your journey ends here! You should've known better than meddling in the affairs of a super genius like me!" Cecil said.

Omi stepped forwards, ready to use his trusty weapon.

"You're wrong, I will defeat you! The future says that I will save the world…ending my life in the process!" he whispered.

Mitsuko was still angry at Rebecca's prediction; she did not want Omi to die. He was the strongest warrior the Earth had ever known, she knew that heroes lived eternally.

"We'll stand by him!" Laster added.

"We will aid him!" Zezlemett boomed.

"We'll never give up!" Mitsuko shouted.

"We will defeat evil!" Rebecca yelled.

"We'll always be together!" said a familiar voice.

Cecil, Honey-Honey and Boris turned their heads to see Buck walking out of the shadows. He joined his friends and got out his deadly boomerang.

"Buck, how did you get here?" asked Omi.

"I hitched a ride on one of Cecil's monsters, I'm sorry I've arrived too late. I realized that my sister would've wanted me to help you guys!" the young cowboy explained to his worrying friends.

Honey-Honey laughed, Boris chuckled softly.

"Well, it looks like we have the whole set! Time to see how long it takes for them to be destroyed by our ultimate creation!"

The blue tank suddenly shattered, making the heroes jump. There stood the familiar figure of Chase Young, but he was wearing silver futuristic armour. On his head was a device that glowed maliciously, this was probably some sort of control that enabled him to fight on Cecil's side.

"We've injected our subject with the Beyonder DNA found in Laster's sample. Now the warrior Chase Young is far stronger than he's ever been! But there was a bonus surprise when we examined your DNA," Cecil explained.

Laster's eyes widened, he stepped forwards and stared at the villain.

"What surprise? I already know my dad was a Beyonder!" he yelled.

"Yes, but your mother is special too. The genes you inherited from her are 100 percent Heylin," explained Cecil.

The whole team of heroes gasped; finally they realized who Wendy really was.

"My mother is Wuya?"


	19. Two Ancient Warriors

Chase slowly walked forwards while the three other villains laughed, Omi walked forwards to combat the ancient threat.

"Laster, you can't let your past effect you. Do what you can to help us save the Earth!" Omi shouted.

He was suddenly kicked away by Chase's powerful foot; Omi crashed into the wall and rubbed his damaged back. Laster yelled loudly, aiming at the deadly Heylin warrior with Zeruel.

"You shouldn't hit someone when they're not ready!" Laster shouted, firing at the villain immediately.

Laster and his friends were shocked to see that the bullets had no effect on Chase, Rebecca and Zezlemett jumped in front of Laster and prepared to strike the powerful opponent with a combo attack. Rebecca cast an ice spell while Zezlemett made one of his points long and thin like a sword, they were planning to freeze Chase and then cut him into pieces. Just as Zezlemett was about to slice the frozen warrior, he broke free of the ice and grabbed the daemon. Chase threw Zezlemett into Rebecca; the two of them fell over and were temporarily stunned.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" yelled Buck, tossing the powerful earth weapon towards the Heylin warrior.

Chase caught the boomerang in midair; he threw it back at the shocked cowboy. Luckily, Mitsuko blocked the boomerang using her weapon, Forgiveness. Laster and Mitsuko grouped together, they were ready to unleash a combo attack that would be hopefully more successful that the attack of Zezlemett and Rebecca.

"Are you ready Laster?" Mitsuko asked.

"Ready when you are!" answered Laster.

Laster tossed Mitsuko in the air with his robotic arm; he then unleashed a hail of bullets at Chase. When all of the bullets had hit, Mitsuko struck the villain with a strong aerial attack.

"You did it!" shouted Buck.

Chase fell to the ground, but all of the heroes were frightened to see that the villain got back to his feet without a scratch on him.

"Ha! It'll take more than that to merely put a dent in his armour!" chuckled Cecil while Honey-Honey and Boris laughed with him.

The Heylin warrior walked slowly and menacingly towards Mitsuko and Laster, Omi rubbed his eyes and got back on his feet.

"Omi, help us!" Mitsuko yelled just as Chase grabbed her.

Omi pointed his Shimo Staff at the menace, but then he realized that the attack would probably not affect Chase.

"You might need to become Heylin Omi; your power is ten times stronger then!" Buck shouted.

The water warrior bowed his head; he did not want to become his evil alter ego even if he was stronger.

"There must be a better way; you might get killed if I become him!" Omi said, he felt powerless to stop Chase.

Mitsuko was lifted into the air, Laster tried to hit Chase but he was swatted away like a fly, Buck did the same. Rebecca sat up slowly, her arms were around Zezlemett, and they were both still recovering.

"Omi, use the power inside you, but only the positive energy! You'll become a stronger form!" she shouted.

"Silence! Chase, finish her!" Honey-Honey called, Chase pointed his free hand at Rebecca.

Omi screamed, a bolt of lightening came out of Chase's finger and struck Rebecca. The evil energy burnt a hole right through her chest, she fell silent afterwards.

"No…" gasped Mitsuko, she was finding it hard to breathe.

The water warrior grew angry and stood up, a glowing white light surrounded him. Buck and Laster gasped, Mitsuko closed her eyes. The intense magical energy that surrounded Omi caught the attention of Chase.

"Is he transforming?" questioned Buck.

"Yes, but into what?" added Laster.

Suddenly, Omi's appearance changed. He now wore more intricate robes and seemed to have a calmer expression on his face, Laster recognized what Omi was wearing.

"He's wearing the clothes of grand master Dashi!" exclaimed Laster, Buck noticed this too.

Omi smiled calmly, Chase tilted his head.

"Wrong, I am Dashi," said Omi.

Chase dropped Mitsuko immediately and faced the transformed Omi, the room began to shake as the two warriors powered up. Rebecca slowly stood up, Laster and the other heroes were surprised.

"Rebecca, Chase just sent thousands of volts through your body, how are you still alive?" asked Mitsuko.

"I didn't die because I was already dead," Rebecca whispered.

She looked at the battle that was about to start, Omi was going to sacrifice his life to save the planet.


	20. Finale

Omi/Dashi stared at Chase, the Heylin warrior stared back.

"Chase, I know you can hear me. Cecil has taken over your mind to use you as part of his experiments, we need to stop this battle!" shouted the brave hero, pointing at the device that was attached to Chase Young's head.

The brainwashed warrior growled, he charged at Omi and prepared to destroy him with a deadly energy ray. Suddenly, he fired the blast in the direction of Omi and his friends, it travelled towards them with great speed.

"No! Save us!" yelled Mitsuko.

"Yes! They're going to get fried!" Honey-Honey laughed.

As soon as Omi noticed the lightening quick blast, he projected a shield of pure light around them. When the blast hit it, it suddenly exploded. Cecil and his cohorts screamed as the vicious energy rays it sent out destroyed them, melting their bodies. The device attached to Chase's head was destroyed; the villain suddenly became unconscious and slumped to the ground.

"You did it…" Laster gasped.

Rebecca looked around, Mitsuko walked up to her. Mitsuko seemed to be a little upset; she stood with her arms folded.

"Omi didn't sacrifice himself. Your stupid prophecy didn't come true," Mitsuko said to Rebecca.

"This was not the time. Soon a threat will come that will cause Omi to sacrifice himself," Rebecca explained.

Mitsuko fell silent, she looked towards Omi, he had returned to his original state and now seemed to be half asleep. The motionless body of Chase was behind him, he was not dead, but he was unconscious.

"I don't know if I should be saying this, but I think that we shouldn't leave him here. If we take him back to Master Raimundo and Master Fung, they'll be able to lock him up," Buck said.

"That is the correct thing to do, he has had a most horrible ordeal being experimented on," Zezlemett added, agreeing with Buck's statement.

Mitsuko and Laster walked towards Chase and Omi, Mitsuko helped Omi stand while Laster lifted Chase onto his back.

"Well then, I suppose we'll have to explain this to the rest of the world. I'm glad that the threat has now passed," Laster whispered to Mitsuko.

Mitsuko smiled, but then she thought about what Rebecca had said. Omi was eventually going to have to sacrifice his life to save the planet, but from what? The true threat was probably going to be far worse than the task they just accomplished.

Another thing popped into her mind; Rebecca had said that she was already dead before the lighting bolt hit her. Was she a zombie, or was some sort of dark magic keeping her body alive?

"C'mon partners, the Earth isn't gonna come to us! All hop aboard the Zezlemett express!" Buck yelled.

Laster, Mitsuko, Omi and Chase were behind. Mitsuko and Laster looked at each other and blushed, they had realized that their relationships with their new friends had grown stronger, so had the bond between them. They ran fast enough to catch up with their three other friends.

"Now shall be a time of rest," said Rebecca.

They all were enveloped by Zezlemett, his spherical form carried them out of the exit of the space station. The destruction of Cecil had caused all of his monstrous creations to cease operation, they fell silent and stopped their destruction. The team of heroes felt warm inside as they saw the beautiful blue Earth become closer and closer, they were finally going home

* * *

**Well, that's it! A sequel will be coming some time in the future, but now I'd like to give you all a sneak peak of a new story I'll be making very soon! Have you ever wondered what life would be like for the Xiaolin Dragons if they were in another dimens****ion? In my new story, XS One Love of Three, it shall show events that took place after the final episode of season 3. Raimundo will have to deal with being the leader of the team, but Kimiko will discover the advantages and disadvantages of living with three charming boys. Will it be the gentle giant Clay, the self centred Raimundo or the talented Omi? Only one warrior can be Kimiko's love interest, but will the villains and tasks that stand before them get in the way of their friendship? Keep your eyes out for XS One Love of Three!**


End file.
